Forever and A Day
by JasZ1991
Summary: That's all he wants someone to stay with him. It seems that he'll wait forever and a day.
1. Forever and A Day

_**Okay so i wanted to write something with Elijah... I know it's short but hey it's something! - JasZ**_

* * *

In all his immortal life, Elijah Mikaelson has been cursed to love but never be loved. It seems that even with his noble intentions women always stray or are murdered. Over time he sealed his heart up, to never allow another to enter. Of course fate has different plans and he has no desire to fight with the cruel entity.

Time never seems to heal the wounds that have been caused over the years. Here he stands watching the woman, whom broke down all his defenses, getting married to another. Something deep within him breaks seeing her dress in that off white gown. The man that stands before her isn't him! His brittle heart can no longer take the heartache that lady Fate has done to him.

Once again he is the odd man out in the fairytale that he played a part for. He was the dashing noble man that is supposed to get the princess. Yet he remains shunned and alone. Blaming his mother wouldn't be the ideal thing to do. Nor would accusing his brother, Klaus, of his misdeeds being the reason why she ran from him.

They know the reasoning for her marrying the Wolf. The reason being his tiny niece that is being held by the blond his brother seems smitten with. How is that Klaus, the big bad wolf, gets the attention of woman. Even Kol, the wildest of the Mikaelsons, seems to be having some type of relationship with the little witch. Rebekah is well Rebekah.

Hopefully, Lady Fate will have something stored for him. Someone to fill that void that just gets larger each time he lets someone in and they sprint off with his heart. That's all he wants someone to stay with him. It seems that he'll wait Forever and a Day.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	2. Cat and Mouse

_**Okay so here's another little chap... I'm unsure if I'll be making this to a multi-chap... I guess time will tell. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Several nights later,

Elijah's thoughts once again drift to his dilemma. That worsens with each passing moment alongside his hexed brother's health. It seems that if one is dying outwardly the other is dying inwardly. He silences the silent cries that plea for a miracle that can safe both of them from their fates.

He once assumed that he can stand against anything that came his way. The only thing that has been his enemy has been time. Time of repressed emotions and memories that haunt him: thanks to his mother who unlocked sealed memories. They all replay behind his eyelids, each time he rests. Like most nights he refuses to lay and let his mind wonder on the past.

The full moon hangs about him as he decides to take a stroll to clear his mind. Unknown to him, someone lingers close. Someone Fate has destined for him to meet. To heal his wounded his heart. Change all he's come to know and expect as himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he fails to notice a fleeing figure that dashes from the street into his path. Colliding with the unknown figure; Elijah looks down to see a woman in her mid-to early twenties. Waves of hair that resembles the setting sun; tumble down her shoulders. Hazel, doe eyes that shine with mixture of emotions. Her petite frame outlined by a dress from an era long gone. Alabaster complexion that makes the moon gives her an eerie aura.

Uncertainty, grips him as she pulls away and stares at him. Cocking her head she offers him a smile that seems to ease something within. A ring interrupts the silence between the two. The petite woman pulls out a phone and quickly presses buttons. Nodding at him, she once again is off in a mad dash. Elijah is torn to believe whatever just happened was real or a figment of his imagination. Something tells him that if it wasn't for the lingering scent of sweet scent of cherry blossoms. He would've discarded it.

Has Lady Fate finally give him the day to meet someone who would ease his heart? Soothing his lonely nights with love and affection. Or was she once again taunting him? Why must Fate play the cruel game of Cat and Mouse!

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the errors! I'd like to thank SecretSymphony301 for leaving me a lovely review! I hope this was to your liking! :D for those who've read all of my Kolvina stories, there's another one out called Only In My dreams! on that note...Let me know what you guys think!- JasZ **_


	3. Ancient Peace

_**Here's another chap... I'm eh on this chap.-JasZ**_

* * *

Elijah has swept the incident under the rug. With his brothers' each having a battle going on; he doesn't have the pleasure on searching for the girl. Days have turned to weeks since that fateful night. By some miracle Kol survives the deadly hex. He and Davina mumble about a woman that appeared and cured Kol. Elijah questions if it was the same woman that bumped into him…

The timing is on point but how can a woman be linked to both of them. Pushing the thoughts away from the woman that linger. He waits for the next plan of action. Of course, Klaus would suggest on cornering their eldest brother. Kol just scoffs at the plan and goes back to plotting. Elijah of course, still recovering has been deemed unable to help.

Elijah can hear Kol mumble curses and shoves the Grimoire away. Pulling out his phone he texts someone quickly. A ping is heard and a smirk crawls on his lips. Grabbing his coat he waves at Klaus and himself to follow him. Klaus of course refuses to follow their brother. It is until he mentions that the witch is the one that intercepted the Hex.

Curiosity latches upon Elijah and follows his brother. Darkness covers the night sky as they walk towards a house in the Garden Distract. There a figure floats about like a phantom. Davina close behind the figure chattering about something. So this is where Kol and the little witch would run off too.

As if feeling them watching the two, the figure turns about. In that moment Elijah feels that the impossible had just happened. The woman before him is the very same one that bumped into him several nights before. It's as if Lady Fate finally relented and allowed him to see her once again.

"Brothers' I'd like you go meet the very witch that cured me." Kol beams as the Davina and the woman approach them. "Sissy, meet my brothers Elijah the great noble man and Klaus the bad wolf."

"Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Priscilla Paz." She inclines her head slightly eyeing both of the man before her.

That's when Elijah notices a difference between the woman before him and the one he met a while ago. The hair and the complexion were all wrong. Yet the scent of Cherry blossoms wafts around them as if the trees were surrounding them. Thou, he still feels a calming essences about the girl.

* * *

_**So there it is... Can Priscilla be an ally or enemy? How exactly does she know Kol and Davina? **_**_Priscilla means Ancient ,_****_Paz means Peace... together it's Ancient Peace...-JasZ_**


	4. The Question

_**Okay here's another Chap... Not really sure where this is going... but i'm liking the direction that it is. :D -JasZ**_

* * *

Priscilla invites them over into her home. She invited them in without hesitation. There Elijah notices he barren, ivory walls that have yet to be marked by the woman before him. Halls are littered with boxes and furniture that have yet been set in it's proper location. Yet when they step into the kitchen it's a whole different story. The wooden dining table was a medium sized that could seat about six people.

Elijah watches as Priscilla quickly goes about the kitchen preparing tea. Her ink colored curls bounce as she busies herself. Something about her is off and he cannot seem to pin point. They way she carries herself it's that of a woman who was told to walk straight and hold her head up high. Almost like the royals do.

Hazel eyes quickly lock on his chocolate orbs. A flash can be seen in those depths. They remain him of a storm that has yet to come. Quickly, she turns her attention to the kettle that howls. Once they all have a mug before them. It's when questions are being asked.

"Where exactly are you from, Love?" Klaus questions eyeing the witch; that is seated beside Davina.

"I've traveled all my life… but if you want a location, I was born in Chicago." Priscilla calmly replies as she takes a sip of her peach flavored tea.

"How and why did you save our brother?"

"The how is irrelevant now that he's safe and sound. On the why, no one deserves to die that way. Especially, he was to die in the hands of their loony of a brother. Before you ask me, on how I knew he needed my help. I'll answer it for you. I had a dream… a vision if you will. I saw you all huddled around him, the two of you and your sister Rebekah. Davina desperately attempting find a cure. The outcome of not finding was unbearable.

I felt it all, the pain and sorrow… the despair of losing the one that is destined to be by your side until the end of time. I had to stop it. Against the wishes of my people I came here. I located the sly little fox. Without second thoughts I saved him…"

"At what cost?" Elijah interrupts seeing that the girl seems to be avoiding the topic of cost or rewards.

"War" is all that slips from her full lips.

* * *

_**What can she really mean? Let me know what you think. -JasZ**_


	5. Who are they?

_**So I'm really trying to make these Chaps, longer and it's not working out every well... -.-' I hope you guys enjoy this chap.-JasZ**_

* * *

This causes everyone to freeze. Each looking at the woman: who entered their lives in different scenarios. The brothers' glance at one another as Davina just tries to get more details. The amused glance she sends the little witch as she pats Davina's hand.

"Don't fret. This is my war. War my people have been going at for years. While, you are at war with that Boar of a brother. I'll be fighting a much bigger war." She takes a sip of her tea.

"What makes you think we won't get rid of you before your war reaches us?" Elijah questions as his chocolate colored eyes search her Hazel ones.

"I know for a fact that you wouldn't lay a hand on me. I hold valuable information that only one of my kind can decipher."

"One of your kind? You mean a witch?" Davina softly intercepts.

"I'm more than just a common witch, dear. I'm a being that hasn't been seen or walked this land in many, many years."

"And what may that be?" Elijah cuts Klaus before he can tear out the witch's heart out.

"I'm afraid I can't really say. But what I can say is that Death has been invited in. War is coming to your door step. Be prepared for the other two are rushing over to greet you."

"What are you getting at?" Klaus finally snaps.

"The End is coming… When I saved your brother I wasn't inviting War. War was ready here. Lingering in the shadows. Since I changed the course of events. War decided to be the prat that he is and will be showing up at your door."

"That wouldn't be the first time." Kol mumbles as he takes a biscuit and tears a chuck off.

"These are forces that you shouldn't bat it off so easily, Kol. They are not out for just blood, they want the child. The child that carries the blood: of an Original Hybrid with Witch blood."

"You could have told us that!"

"She's protected. I have some of my men are watching over her this moment."

"How is that possible?"

"That is the main reason why we are at war. Some of us were born later have greater power…they want to destroy what they do not understand and create a breed that can control. They want baby Hope to be the creator of that breed."

"How do you know their plans?"

Priscilla looks down at her mug for a second, her eyes gleaming with some type of emotion. Was it sadness in those depths? Was she involved with one of the two? Yet a small smile slowly appears on her lips.

"They are family." She whispers.

* * *

_**So there it is...Is she really trying to help them or is she one of the other two? what really is she? Can she be trusted? What's up with Elijah? Let me know what you guys think-JasZ**_


	6. Outta Time

_**Here's another chap! I hope you enjoy this chap! -JasZ**_

* * *

Priscilla looks up at Elijah with those eyes. He's heard that hazel colored eyes mean they are heart-breakers… How true it is, he's unaware. As he eyes her as her dimpled smile only widens as his glaze is only on her. He feels like she's looking deep into his soul, searching and picking at his emotions.

"By family you mean…" Kol starts, since his time with Davina he's lost some of his temper.

"We share blood, yes. They are my older brothers." Priscilla confesses as she turns her attention to his youngest brother. "Unlike them, I do not share the same mother. Father had been known to go around. My twin and I were a product of a deceitful night that my father had with my mother, who wasn't in right state of mind, and is the younger sister of his wife."

"They want revenge on you?"

"No, Noel and Nobel are not ones to act out like that. If they do it means something has gone array. Regina and Eden have got rogue and wish to harm the child."

"Regina is your twin?" Kol seems interested.

"No, she's the youngest of us. But do not be fooled by her appearance. She's tends to lure many to their deaths."

"How would we know what she looks like?"

With a wave of her hand an illusion appears in the middle of the table. There is a hologram of a young woman to be around Davina's age. Long raven locks that come down in waves. Huge doe eyes, the color of sin. A round face, and bow lips with a perk nose give her a porcelain doll look. She's curved and breathe taking.

"Regina, isn't the kindest. She's the entity of death. Mother, bestowed that power to her when she came of age."

"Mother, you call your father's wife mother?" Klaus questions bewilder, it's as if she has lived his life.

"My mother passed on the day of my birth. I, unlike my siblings carry my mother's name as my own. My twin on the other hand never discovered what I have. And I want it to remain that way. Emeralda has suffered much over the years and I do not want this to take a toll on her."

"You don't fear them?" Elijah gets them back on track with a look at the girl's necklace. The pendent she wears is of the moon.

"No, they can be persuaded… Mother on the other hand cannot. She's true death, war and decay. If she arrives may the gods have mercy on those who oppose her. I want to avoid all four appearing. Nobel and Noel will side with me. Seeing that the child is not of our kind; and it's cruel to will something that isn't meant to be."

"Why do you oppose it so much?"

"I had a friend, lets call him AL was kind and loving. He fell for my aunt who was murdered on the day he was to marry another. He went mad with grief… Al was betrayed by the one he saw as a brother; of course the friend took his wife and had a child. She was murdered by her sister who wanted to save them but the young man was accused and was killed. It was said that he will be reborn in order to right the wrongs of the universes and to be back with this beloved."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I dislike it when injustices happen." She replies yet something tells them all she's keeping something hidden.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"All that matters is that Hope is safe and sound. Regina cannot get the child. She's the one that is after her."

"You would go against your siblings?"

"I would go against anyone who would harm an innocent child. I do not want Hope to live a life as my sister, Emeralda, and I did. A Life: of shame; being denied any kind of love and affection." Her eyes darken with each word that slips from her lips. "A child should have a right to express themselves and be loved. I refuse to let Eden and Regina get her. I have devoted my life to it and I would willing give my life for the cause."

"The Cause?"

"I told you my people are at war. My siblings are taking advantage of the distraction and are out to get the baby."

"How do we-"

Suddenly three men appear out of thin air; a dark haired red headed man, with slanted eyes who glares at the people who clearly are not of his kind; bags under his eyes and full lips. Another a bleach blond with impish features squints as if deciding what to do. The last one has a baby face with a mop of brown hair. All tall and dressed in black leather.

"We have a problem, Percy." The man with full lips states cutting a glance at Elijah and his group.

"What kind of problem?" Priscilla quickly stands up and goes up to him. None of the three answers. "Jin-jin."

"Eden has been spotted and he's not alone." The baby faced man answers as he goes over to stand by the door way.

"What do you mean not alone?"

"Mata is here…."

* * *

_**Yay, long chap...I'm not sure what to think at this very moment. I feel like i'm rushing this story. what do you think? I decided to give a bit of Priscilla's background. Who are these men? Is Priscilla telling the truth about what's to come? Or is she the one wants the baby? Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	7. Memories

**_Here's another Chap! I hope you enjoy this little chap...-JasZ_**

* * *

"Who's Mata?" Davina can hear the distress in their voices.

"That only means that- How could that of happened. I assumed we had more time."

"Time isn't in your hands Percy. I promised your sister that I'd protect you but this is getting to out of hand you need to return back to Chicago. Go back with Elda. Hunter and the others can protect you-"

"The baby needs my protection."

"And you won't do her any good if you're dead. I nearly lost your sister thanks to your step mother stripping her powers. I don't want to lose you too."

"Yoo,"

"Do as I say, Priscilla." He howls.

"Yoo-Jae never gets upset with her. His anger is one of the things that make most of men under his leadership quiver in fear." The baby faced man mumbles to the impish looking boy.

"Sang-Jin, this is bad. We either call Elda or they are both going to blow up." The boy looks frighten by their friend and leader.

"Yul-Jin, he won't hurt her. As much as he's upset he won't lay a hand on her." Jin-Jin replies as he turns his attention to the guest. "Who are you?"

"We are the family of the little girl." Klaus growls ready to take out the hearts of the couple that's arguing by the stove in soft whispers.

"What did she tell you exactly?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"We need to keep the balance. Allowing delicate information slip out will only get you killed faster. Now spill-"

"Yeah, Sang-Jin, stop it before I call your sister!" Pricilla yells. "I only told them what I had to in order for them to understand why I'm doing this."

"You're not an open person, Percy. Those that know your story aren't exactly stay alive." Yul-Jin replies as he takes a biscuit and props down beside Elijah. "They're going to forget as soon as they walk out of the threshold aren't they?"

Everyone stares at Priscilla as she blinks a few times and pushes Yoo-Jae away. Walking up to them she eyes each of the Mikaelson brothers and Davina. Shaking her head she mumbles something in a different language that they couldn't understand… that's a first for them, seeing that they know every language.

"We are going to forget everything?" Davina questions as the silent room just intensives.

"No, what I have told you about baby hope and who is coming after her, no. Just my background; I can't afford losing this and letting them win. Please understand."

"Why tell us then?" Elijah questions as he eyes Yoo-Jae. He doesn't like the fact that he hovers over the petite woman.

"Even if you forget somewhere deep within yourself you know that I mean well. "

"You had this planned?" Klaus hisses causing Jin-jin and Yul to stand; ready to prevent the Hybrid from killing her.

"I can't really answer that. But I will be there to help with Hope and her current threat."

"She is left unattended by your so called men!"

"Gil and Goon are still with her. Gil may not be the brightest but he is known to be good in combat. Goon the goofiest is the most mature one beside Yoo-Jae. You have no need to worry."

"Who Mata?" Kol asks remembering the translation to the name means Kill.

"A Powerful goddess." Jin-Jin replies from the counter as he pours tea. "Our Goddess and Priscilla's stepmother."

Alarm bells ring in each of their heads at the announcement. All eyes on Priscilla who shuffles on her feet, glaring at Jin-Jin. That was a secret she wish never came to light. But she can tell Kol and Davina had a basic idea. Elijah can see the crestfallen expression on her face as she releases a sigh.

"That information was supposed to remain a secret, I take it?" Elijah replies.

"My whole life is a secret, and you will forget as soon as you leave." She encounters.

"Well there are four of us how are you going-"

"The tea… You spiked it!" Kol cries.

"Everything you ingested here is spiked, bud. Hell as soon as you walked in, there was a spell casted on you. Priscilla is known for the lengths she takes when it comes to exchanging information." Yul-Jin cheerfully informs them. "Don't worry, she's doesn't completely erase them. Like stated before she buries them deep within. When needed most you it'll come back up."

Elijah can only stare at Priscilla who looks just about ready to break into tears. Was her life that much to bear under the stress of going against her own family? Was she really to be trusted? If she wanted to help them; why erase their memory of the things they learned? Beneath the entire mystery front she puts on is a scared little girl reaching out.

"What do we do to keep this Mata way?"

"You stay away from me." Priscilla whispers.

"You need our help…"

"What you need is a miracle." Yoo-Jae states, his deep voice blooms. "Priscilla is trying to prevent a massacre. Her mother isn't one to forgive for betrayals we've seen it repeat many times before. If she comes to find out she helped you out. The worst she can do is keep you as her pets and make sure to put you to good use. Percy will be stripped of her powers. That process itself is dying a thousand deaths. She can even die from the pain alone."

"How do you know she'll do that?"

"She did it to Elda." Yul-Jin softly answers knowing the topic of Priscilla's sister and the unfair punishment she received that nearly killed her. "If she did it to her own daughters, what makes you think she wouldn't do it to anyone else?"

"In our world being powerless makes you useless and uselessness gets you killed or become someone's bitch." Priscilla hisses. "Baby Hope needs to be protected now go to the child." She shoos them away.

Against his will Elijah and the rest of the group stand? Each filing out and marching out of the house. As they stand at the gate, they each stare at one another. No one remembering: the story and background of Priscilla Paz. Or if she truly was to bring peace to them as her namesake insists.

* * *

_**So we learned a bit more about Priscilla but what about the five men that follow her? Was her actions of 'erasing' their memories a good move or bad? Will Mata really want to harm Baby Hope? Is Elijah overreacting when Yoo looms over Priscilla? Who should end up with Percy? The Noble Elijah or Yoo-Jae the warrior? Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	8. Missing

_**So, i was debating on updating today...but since i didn't update yesterday... Here you go!-JasZ**_

* * *

Its a few days,

No one has seen or heard from Priscilla. Kol and Davina have ventured of to visit her. Klaus ransacked the city. Nothing. They need answers and they needed them quickly. Finn has joined forces with someone other than Freya and that puts them at a disadvantage.

Elijah goes up to Baby Hope's bedroom. Once opening the door he hears the voices to two men. There are two men he's never seen before. One long haired with tan complexion and with a dancer body. The other short haired, lean and olive complexion. They both stare at Elijah; neither really sursprised to see him there.

"The noble one is here." The long hair man gaps and looks at his friend.

"Gil, you idiot." Goon grumbles as he steps forward. "I'm Young Goon, friend of Priscilla." He extends his hand out.

"Elijah…" He introduces himself, somewhere he remembers what was said about these two men.

"Don't mind us. Yul and Jin-Jin will be here to cover soon."

"If you don't mind me asking a question but where is Priscilla?"

"Percy? Why are you looking for her?" Gil questions as he slips into a chair.

"She's missing."

"Percy missing; that's funny. She's probably with Elda… Seeing that Elda may of gotten information."

"Who is Elda?"

"Eh…"

"Gil!" Jin-Jin appears… "You're released… Call Yoo, he wants to talk to you."

"Ooooh Gil..is in trouble!" Goon taunts as he bounces on the tip of his toes.

"Shut up, Goonie. You're suppose to be the mature one."

"It's Yoo's job today. On that note, I have a date tonight."

"What with your right hand again?" Gil retorts.

"I'm not you."

"What is that-"

"PIEGON!" with that Goon vanishes in a rush out of the room. Elijah stands there in shock.

"Hey, you little punk!" Gil runs after him.

"Those are the ones that take care of my niece?" Elijah turns to Sang-Jin who goes by Jin-Jin.

"Like Percy said they either aren't bright or mature but they will die to protect the baby." Jin-Jin replies as he walks over to the child who looks up at him. A smile spreads on her lips as she reaches up for him. "Aren't you a happy baby today? I'm sure; Gil and Goonie's mischief entertained you."

"Is Priscilla all right? She's been missing-"

"She's fine. Lose ends she needed to tie back home. With the weather change and all flights have been canceled. She'll be back in a few days." Jin-Jin offers as he flickers his wrist and the baby floats into his arms.

"She could have told us that she-"

"Percy is a grown woman. Her allies can be counted on her two hands. If she didn't tell you it's to keep you at arm's length." Jin-Jin cuts him off. "Besides, Yoo is with her."

"Are they-" Elijah drifts off.

"Seems like it doesn't it; but no, we are pushing for it thou. They both deserve to be happy. With all the drama this war has been causing."

"Are you the only one to look over Hope?" Elijah questions as he looks at his niece who bounces happily in Jin-Jin's arms.

"No, Yul will be here soon. He went to get some coffees." Just then Jin-Jin's phone rings. Quickly the warrior pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers. "Jin here… Oh, Percy how:-what?"

Elijah attempts to listen in but all he can hear her voice what she's saying is a different story. Frantic is lanced in her tone and clearly she isn't happy. But something a hitch in her voice makes him realize that it isn't her on the phone. The voice has a more whimsical tone to it, soft but strong.

"Elda, what do you mean… Are you sure? I'll send-"

"No, I'll get Hunter to help or Tae. Be careful, Jin-Jin. Sunny is heading over there. Your sister isn't too happy with the development and wants to assist in this. We will keep Percy under consist supervision."

"But Goonie knows about-"

"Worry about the baby and I'll worry about Percy. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know Emeralda."

"Bye, Jin-Jin." Hanging up he looks over at Elijah. "Well I know you over heard what Elda was saying when she started to speak in English. Percy had an allergic reaction." Jin-Jin shifts on his feet clearly lying.

"Who was that?"

"An ally now, why don't you go and see about those pesky siblings of yours is trying to break into the house? The barrier will keep up but not for long. I'll take the baby to our hide out and call me when you cleared them out." Jin-Jin smiles and starts out of the door.

"I don't recall-"

"Check your phone, noble one." Elijah does just that and sees all their numbers glancing up at them. "And as soon as I'm out of sight you will forget I was even here. Or that I took Hope; all you will remember is checking on her and seeing her napping." He watches Jin-Jin and Hope walk out of the room. Rushing out of the room he glances around to find that they are gone.

Walking down to the parlor he finds Finn and Freya. Both looking at Rebekah, Kol and Klaus; but with the two older siblings is the girl Priscilla warned them about. True to the image they viewed the girl was lovely. Yet a sinister feeling creeps over him as she turned to face him.

"Where is the baby?" Finn questions as he eyes them.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Kol idly replies while eyeing the girl. "Who's your friend?"

"Shouldn't you be dead little brother?" Finn hisses angrily that Kol remained alive and well by the looks of it.

"Nope, still here… can't say anything about my sanity thou."

"Why you-"

"Where's my baby!" Hayley storms into the room panic written in her eyes. "Where's my baby!"  
Klaus and company quickly look at Hayley.

* * *

_**Why did Jin-Jin do what he did? What is going on with Priscilla? Can those to idiots really take care of Hope? Is Jin-Jin's sister really there to help? Is Elijah jealous? **__**I'm done with asking questions. Thanks for reading and Reviewing! Let me know what you guys think of this Chap.-JasZ**_


	9. Don't

_**Next Chap! So... I feel like i'm forgetting about Priscilla and focusing on the others. Let me know what you guys think-JasZ**_

* * *

Elijah freezes at the news. Yet something tells him that his niece is safe for now. Blinking several times he turns to face his… old flame. Her eyes plea for him to do something; to help her…console her. But he's not her little plush doll to string along.

Niklaus turns his attention to the three whom seem to be looking at them with confusion and fear. Kol quickly has his phone in hand calling, the little witch or Priscilla if she even picks up. Elijah just stands here like a statue. The mask that is placed neatly on his face seems to be sealing it's self once again.

It's then when Elijah's phone rings, an unknown number greets him. Picking it up, he answers. Klaus eyes his brother briefly before having his siblings and the girl escorted out rather forcefully. Hayley at his side waiting for him to take her into his arms. He actually shrugs her off, when she tries to take his arm.

She's the one that ended it. He has doesn't have to do anything to make her feel better. She hurt him not the other way around.

"Hello?" Elijah answers.

"Elijah, it's me." Priscilla's voice sounds strained.

"Where have you been?" The edge on his voice causes Hayley to look up at him. She's never seen him this wound up.

"Went home for a bit." he hears her hiss in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Better than before, I can tell you that. Sorry for the sudden magical act and not telling you. You know how hard it is… Not seeing any of you's." Her labored breathing doesn't seem to ease the storm in his gut.

"Who is that?" Hayley calls out rather loudly beside him. Jealousy rolls off her.

"Are you sure, you're alright? You do not sound-"

"Peachy, a friend of mine should be there soon. She'll inform you about some things. I've got to go..." She mumbles. "Ow, Really Jandro! Stop pressing the damn needle into my leg! It's just a flesh wound you ass." The phone clicks off.

Blinking at a few times he pulls the phone away. Kol stands before him ready to hear what the tiny witch had to say. Klaus storms in ready for the talking to begin. Of course, Hayley is there fuming waiting for Elijah to answer.

"So, I take it she is home?" Klaus replies as he strolls over the sofa.

"Not sure. But she's injured." Elijah's voice is laced with concern. "A flesh wound from what she was telling this Jandro."

"How did you even get her number? Why would she call you and not me?" Kol pouts as Davina appears with wide eyes.

"So when is this friend of her's appearing?"

"Now," A woman with reddish hair stands at the doorway that Davina just pasted thou. "The name is Sunny. You've met my brother, I believe."

"Your brother is?" Klaus growls as the woman smiles behind the sun glasses.

"He doesn't make a lasting impression still." Pulling off her glasses, she looks identical to Jin-Jin. "Percy wanted to let you know that the baby is safe."

"You know-"

"She's in her room this every moment. Sorry for the scare. It's to buy time. If you are going to war with them and they have aid of a powerful being. You need the element of surprise."

"How can you make such a decision about my daughter!" Klaus as he then realizes, Priscilla will not harm the child or she says. Something tells-no demands him to believe it all. "How did you know they would be here?"

"We've fought them or rather Regina and know several things. Now shut your pie hole." Jackson appears then after returning from training.

"You had no right to take my daughter!" Hayley storms up to Sunny ready to give her a punch.

Just as she lifts her hand and going to the woman's face. A larger hand wraps its fingers around her wrist. She's flung against the wall. There, stands Jin-Jin, looking grim. A sneer on his face as Yul blinks away confusion: the baby in his arms crying at the sight of her mother on the ground.

"Touch my sister, and I'll do more damage." Jin-Jin's baby face is filled with anger.

"She is Hope's mother." Jackson growls as stands before him ready to defend his wife.

"You think you stand a chance again, me. Pup. I'm a lot older then you and that whore you call wife. I've taken lives far beyond the death count of the black plaque. You dare go against me, and you'll end up as a blanket that will be presented to those who are fighting in the front ranks." Jin-Jin hisses.

"Sang-Jin, baby brother, do calm down. The girl was protecting her child." Sunny replies trying to calm her, over protective, younger brother.

"You know the rules, Sunny. If a being that isn't of our kind inflicts harm towards us. We destroy them and their kind. They declared war on us. We must protect our people." Jin-Jin retorts. "We can't allow another group to have the upper hand. We are dwindling to nothing. Our people are now against one another."

Jackson is about to pounce upon Jin-Jin when Gil and Goon appear. They have him locked and ready to be executed. Klaus looks at the small group with a smile on his lips. If he had known that they would kill the blasted mutt he would've pinned them against a long time ago.

"The Crescent pack will suffer for the brutally and ignorance that their alphas have threaten against the Moon siblings." Gil mumbles. "Death to the mutts that have tainted the alliance-"

"Stop!" Sunny waves her hand causing Gil and Goon to let the man go. "Percy would be horrified to find out. That you are going against what you vowed. We are protect those how need protection. We protect not destroy… at least not anymore. Honor what you have given up. GO back home. I'll be there shortly."

"But, Sunny, we can't leave you alone." Yul mumbles as Davina takes Hope from him. Kol smirks at the sight of mutts on the floor 'licking' their wounds.

"Do as I say. Now go,"

"If you don't come back in ten we will come back and kill them all." Jin-Jin narrows his eyes the married couple; as the four men walk out.

"Don't do it again, next time Percy will allow for blood to be spilled." Sunny pleas. "She may not want to… but we have to protect what we have left."

"What happened to her?" Elijah interrupts. "She seemed in pain."

"A pack… attacked her and several others… This was not the first time. Their get out jail card expired and so they were put out of their misery. She got injured but, Jan is fixing her up. Trust us; we have the best of the best." Sunny offers them a smile. "Here she wanted me to hand this to you lot. Some more information on Regina and her allies. Percy may not be able to contact you for awhile seeing that she'll be in the front ranks."

"I'll get-"

"I have to go. I'll keep you posted on what is going on. Keep in mind what I've said and what you've seen today." With that the woman bounces out the door.

Elijah looks down at the file in his hand. It's then that he realizes the impact that the woman is having on his family. It's as if she testing them… Loyalty must be within the family… Protecting one another… Like the Moon siblings. Opening the pale yellow folder there's a photograph of Regina and Priscilla herself.

* * *

_**so there you have it! Don't get me wrong i like Hayley... but i just annoyed with her the last ep. What about Elijah and Gia? I don't know what to do... Enough rambling for now.. Let me know what you guys think. **_


	10. Seekers and Dolls

_**I'm so sorry i didn't update on satuday.. My laptop was acting up and wouldn't let me on to the site. It wasn't until Monday night that it did. anywho... Here's another Chap! I hope you enjoy.-JasZ**_

* * *

A few days later,

They decide to inform the rest of the group on what is going one. The witch that un-hexed Kol and saved him from death. Who also warned them of the threat that is coming along with their siblings and their aunt? Most of all they informed them of the men that have been watching over Hope without anyone knowledge.

'_There is a reason why I'm trying allowing this to reach you. I know Regina… yes. We grew up together. In order for you to protect the child you must understand that things and beings will be lost. I along with the rest of my group learned the hard way. We lost many things and for that it made us stronger. Became a unit to help and protect others who cannot protect themselves… A beacon that can give others a chance to start something new; something we were not giving.' Elijah reads as his siblings and friends sit at the front room._

Hayley had thrown a fit about what those intruders had done to her. Jackson went on about how they suppose to be protecting her and the baby… So they were tossed from the room… Aiden and Josh were there listening in along with Marcel who was now in the loop as well as Rebekah.

"Okay… So who cares…" Kol mumbles…earning him a slap from Davina.

'_In order for certain groups to be granted their powers in our community some by vowing alliance to a king. Or being claimed by a god or goddess and do their will until we are either unclaimed or dead. Both can be granted at the moment. Being unclaimed, causing all the powers that you were born with taken or stripped off. The mere pain of it is that of being skinned alive… When the flesh is removed it's the muscle that is next. Until all that is left is bone. A shell… You will wish for death to claim you. She may spare you or be the true bitch that she is known as and allow you to live until you take your life.'_

"That's not a pretty…" Josh mumbles as he inclines his head to the side.

_'There are many that have died of such misfortune… There is a law firm made up of several of beings that have survived. Funny how they became lawyers here… Beings that have suffered beyond anything and wish to help.' Elijah flips the page to see a photo graph of a man in his early twenties. 'The head of the firm, Hunter Florence is married to one of women that was exiled for refusing to side with her father's people. She along with her younger siblings were denied all that was theirs. Their mother unable to do anything for it would bring death to her children... Hunter wanted to prevent such things to happen to other half-breeds.'_

"Wait half breeds!" Klaus looks at his brother who nodded. Elijah passes the photo to Rebekah and looks down to see a picture of three young women and one man, one smiling at the camera an arrow pointing at her with the name Liliana on it. The other woman seems to be laughing at something and pointing, her name scribbled is Iris. The man (named Nikko) seems to be struggling to be lifting another woman, whose name is Ivy.

'_Hunter's wife, Liliana, and her sister, Ivy Mora, along with their younger siblings are children of a powerful man and a wolf. It makes things worse than they are born out of wedlock. The two sisters helped form the firm to protect and see justice.'_

"Look, Nik you can make friends with other bastards!" Kol teases and once again is slapped.

"Kol shut up." Davina grumbles. Eljiah goes about and passes the next picture of the woman that has ink colored curls that tumble down. Hazel-green eyes that shine and a smile full of wonder on her full lips. She truly is a sight.

_'Emeralda Rey-Mejas, her background is that of any other in the firm. A love child, but raised by her father's wife. Raised alongside her half siblings and her twin sister. When their father vanished she went in search of him. War darkens their worlds and she decided to help… Her brothers refused to allow her to enter the war so she did what she thought was best. She became a doll in a dollhouse… In other words she and other woman lured man and got information from them… Funny how the very people you help turn their back when they discover you are a whore… yet they are too blind to see that the drinks they digest are mixed with herbs that are soaked in to drug man into believing they've done what they are only good at. She joined in forming the firm and is quite good at making valid points and slices the throats of her enemies.'_

"So witches that drug man… Darling have you been learning these things from Percy?" Kol questions. "She's hot… but why does she look like Percy?"

The next photo was that of a group each pointing at names of those they didn't know. Elijah quickly hands it to his sister and starts to read the mini information.

'_The Moon siblings… there are several of them involved in the firm. Each having a certain job. Sang-Bin, the eldest owns a corporate that gives the means for weaponry and offers jobs to those who are in need. He allows his younger brothers to do their own thing in the firm, one is a private investor. Another is a master assassin. Their younger sister is left in the dark. Their cousins Sunny and Sang-Jin are well involved as well. Sunny is a doll with Emeralda. Jin is part of a group called seekers."_

"A seeker?" Josh mumbles… There is a photo of the men they, well most of them, have met.

_'Yoo-Jae Oh, the leader of the seekers, the group was formed to find information from the inside. To see if anyone was out kill their own comrade. Years of being brain-washed to kill anyone who dares to inflict harm to those of his kind. He along with four others stepped off the battle field in hopes of protecting instead of killing. He and the other seekers will stop at nothing to finish their mission.'_

"I always thought he had a stick up his ass… So he's suffering from PTSD." Kol grumbles earning a glare from Marcel.

Another picture of a woman with waves of raven locks stares back at him. Fair skin and hazel eyes, a small perk nose and a slight frown on her lips.

_'Piedad De Dios… Doesn't keep up to her namesake; that translates to: Pity of the god. She is cousin to Priscilla and Emeralda. She is one of the rare beings that are married off as soon as she's born. If she doesn't not find her husband, whose last name she carries, she'd die a lonely and painful death. She wants such cures to end thus becoming a doll. In hopes of stumbling upon her husband and helping form the firm.'_

"Well that sucks." Kol shoves a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I need duct tape." Klaus grumbles as he storms out of the room.

"Duct tape for what?" its then that Klaus returns…

_'Priscilla Paz… background like the others. She seeks to protect what can't be protected. She and the firm have been doing what they have for years…. The woman is true to her name… most of the time… but like the war she can be violent and she can be the opposite of her name.'_

Kol sits there glaring at everyone, gagged by this brother with duct tape. And his girlfriend didn't seem to care at the moment. Klaus just nods and turns to face Elijah waving at him to continue. Elijah releases a sigh.

_'This information isn't to bore you… it's to allow you to see that we want to make a difference… Percy doesn't know that I sent this information to you… She wanted to send you something else… I slipped this in and took out the other item. If she finds out what I did I'd dead by now… We are not going to hurt the child. But we are out to settle an old score with Regina. Please do not fight against the boys or sunny. They know what they are doing. Percy will be there soon to take over once again. '_

"Wait this wasn't sent by Priscilla? Who the hell-"

_'I hope to meet you all soon. Percy has a lot to say about you all. Until then. –Emeralda'_

"Why would she go against Priscilla?" Marcel asks after it all.

"To allow insight to who is behind it all. To show that it's not just herself that she's putting at risk. But all of those who united to serve a purpose." Elijah replies… "So it seems that this Emeralda and Priscilla are related…"

"But how?"

It's then that a crash is heard from Hope's room. The group quickly rushes towards the room. Curses and the cries of the child can be heard. As they get near, a body is flung out of the stone wall and hits a post. On the ground is Gil, shredded but still breathing.

* * *

_**So now you have some more insight on who certain characters are... even if they may not appear by are mentioned.I know i left how Priscilla knows Regina unanswered... i have a big plan for that. I hope you enjoyed this chap! Oh in the next few days i will be posted an Elijah One-shot called Ash kisses if you guys are interested. -JasZ**_


	11. Cherry Blossoms

_**Here's another Chap for you all! I hope you enjoy this chap. We will be finding out more of the Seekers and Dolls later on... in the story. -Jasz**_

* * *

Klaus and Elijah rush in to see Goon carrying the child. Taking in the appearance of the man he can tell that he was far to injured to continue fighting. Yet, he stands ready to fight and protect the child he has tucked in his arms. Quickly he glances around to spot several wolves. One quickly shifts into the form of a man.

"Give us the child, deserter." The man's deep voice demands.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tenos. But I will not give you the child. If anyone is the deserter it's you." Goon hisses.

"Shut your-"

"What you did if frown upon and is punishable by death."

"You left the ranks to be with the whore."

"It was you that turned everyone against Lily… The one you were to marry… You could have broken your curse… How stupid you must feel seeing that you will always be ruled by the moon and sun. You could have been king of the wolves…"

"The child will-"

"Will not be your way to acceded into royalty. I will kill you before you get your grubby hands on her. You will not do what you did to the Jacobs' family to the Mikaelson's."

"Then you will die."

"Came at me, bro." that's when baby hope is plucked from Goon's arms and there is Sunny and the rest of the seekers.

The wolves growl and hiss at the group. But it's when Priscilla appears from behind Jin-Jin and Yul that Tenos backs away slightly. Lips curled over his canine teeth as dark hair clings to his head. The look on Priscilla's face has never looked so dark. The wolves whimper at the look and shift back into their human forms.

"If it isn't the lost child of a-" He is flung against a wall.

"You have gone against it all, Tenos. You were given a chance to start anew. But once again you allow you're stupidly to get the best you. So you and those who follow you will have to suffer…"

"At what offense?"

"Attacking a pregnant woman and her group without being provoked."

"What are you going to do?"

"I, Priscilla Paz, sentence you Xavier Tenos to death."

"You can't send me to death without a proper-"

"I am the judge, jury and Executor." She steps forward… "Tell, Silence I said hello along with my mother." It's then when she extends her hand forward. The wolves and Tenos stay frozen in their spot. The brothers' watch as group slowly looks as if they are decaying before them. But it isn't what gets them. It's the fact that woman that heard was in Chicago is before them. Sucking the life of the threat and become mummified.

Nodding towards Yoo, Yul and Jin-Jin they pull out their weapons and bash in the heads of the dead. Something so vile and inhumane, they never seen something so evil as desecrating the dead the way they were. Sunny shakes her head as she hands the child to Priscilla. Klaus is about to call out when, Priscilla places her index finger on the baby's forehead. As she pulls her finger away a string of vapor comes along. Sunny has a vile in hand and pops it open. Priscilla moves the vapor to go into the vile. When that is done Sunny closes it.

"There you are darling. You won't have night terrors. I know it was scary but you're going to remember that uncle Goonie and Gil were playing and Goonie pushed Gil to hard and forced him out the wall. Hm. Now time for a nap." Priscilla once again places her index finger on Hope's forehead and runs it down the bridge of her nose to the tip. The baby's eyes flutter close while the baby's head is nested on Priscilla's chest.

"Priscilla…" Elijah whispers as the young woman turns to face him.

It's in that moment that everyone flies in as Gil staggers close to his group and kicks Tenos' corpse as he goes along. The sight of dead bodies in the baby's room makes everyone cringe. The scent from them only makes them want to run from the room. Sunny steps forward and waves her hand over the room. The room starts to repair its self. Priscilla snaps fingers making the bodies start to burn…from the inside out. The scent of Cherry blossoms fills the room.

* * *

_**So i got curious at one point about plants and what not. and looked up there meaning. Cherry Blossoms meant death or new beginning. What better way to tie it in. Anywho why do you think Priscilla is all better and what was all that about? Can Regina have other's do her dirty work? What about Priscilla she seems a little off. Posting a One-shot called 'Directly In The Heart' today if you guys want to check it that note let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	12. Hope's Mother

_**Sorry for not posting on the days i was suppose to for this story... I had a lot going on... Anywho, here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy it.-Jasz**_

* * *

"Hello, everyone it's been a while hasn't it." She greets yet something in her tone makes them all wonder why she seems distinct. The look in her eyes seem colder than before… it's the look one get when death has stepped in and taken the life of someone they cared about.

"Priscilla," Elijah mumbles as he reaches for the little girl in her arms. "We heard you were injured."

"Yes, that was a while ago."

"A week ago."

"A Week?" She mumbles as she hands the child over to Elijah. Hayley seems to have her eyes trained on Priscilla.

"Yes," the look of confusion can be seen on her hazel colored eyes.

"That would explain several things." She mumbles tiredly.

"Explain what?" Klaus questions as he looks at the petite woman.

"Gil, Can you walk?" she turns her attention to Gil.

"Does it bloody look like I can?" The man retorts as he struggles to stay up.

"Goonie, Yul take him back home. He needs to go see Jandro quickly."

"Why, he can crawl himself." Goon teases as he helps his friend up.

"I will shave your head when you're asleep."

Priscilla turns her attention back to Elijah and the rest of the group. Her eyes look distinct and tired. Her features seem hollowed in as her complexion looks a bit off. Elijah eyes her form once more to notice that she's favoring her left foot. A piece of cloth clings to her right arm, wrapping itself on.

"nothing… I'm just tired. I'm off to recover." Priscilla announces as she tries to get past them.

"What did you do to my baby?" Hayley growls as her eyes flash.

Priscilla rolls her eyes and ignores Hayley. "I'm someone you really don't want to piss off at the moment."

"Really, because my child-"

"Just because you gave birth to the child doesn't make you her mother. A mother takes care of her. Puts all things beneath her child and you may think that's what you are doing. But listen little girl, all you have done is put her at risk."

"You don't know what I had to go through-" Hayley shouts as she is about to pounce on her when Klaus grabs hold of her.

"That's the thing, you don't matter. In this world you are nothing but ash. What all that should matter is the little girl? Not you. It may have been better if you had passed on to better ground. You only want her to survive so that you can live your life."

Everyone just stares at the two, Sunny goes up to Priscilla and shakes her head. Sunny quickly mumbles something in the language the others don't know. Priscilla turns and narrows her eyes at her friend. Sunny just releases a sigh and backs off. Hayley seems to be fighting Klaus and Marcel's hold.

"How dare you say that-" Jackson starts only to fall to his knees, beside him Kol and Davina seem to be holding on to each other.

"She needs to be raised properly and rightly so. It would have been better if her mother had passed. This will allow her to move on and fight for what is right. But with her resurrection she would go down a darker path. Hayley thinking she can take on the world just because she's powerful doesn't make it so. She will assume the worst of it use her powers for things she shouldn't. You, her mother, accused Klaus of being underhanded and vengeful. You are the same… But worse…you are weak minded and useless in this…" Priscilla growls. "Marrying him, and gaining an army will do nothing for you. The affects will drain soon. The goddess have willed it so and it shall happen. You have disgraced your kind. You two always think of one another. When the child should be the first on the list. Yet you two were porking… and the child was at risk here… my men injured ready to give their lives for her… yet you were nowhere in sight. The only thing that is keeping me from taking her and hiding her from you lot. Is that a child deserves to know her family. If she doesn't like what she sees she can make her own."

Sunny bows her head as the others in Priscilla's group wait for other orders. It's Yoo that places a hand on Priscilla who was swaying a bit. Turning to face him, she offers him a sad smile. Yoo quickly catches her as she starts down. From where they stand The hybrids and vampires can hear the rapid pace of her heart… suddenly it's stops. Everyone watches as Kol and Davina stand there confused. Sunny, places a hand on Priscilla's neck and blinks a few times.

"She's dead." Someone whispers….

"She's not dead." Yoo scoffs as he lifts her in bridal style.

"Her heart isn't beating." Josh calls out from the far left.

"Good!" Hayley growls as Jackson stands beside her being confided by the witches.

"Good for us. Not for you, wench." Sunny snaps as she waves her brother to leave.

"She's dead, how is that good for you guys?" Aiden questions.

"She's not dead." Yoo-Jae scoffs once again. "She's in a deep sleep. Her emotions and body have yet recovered from the front lines… She came straight here."

"How is that possible?"

"We aren't like you. You all were made in our image. But you are not one of us. You are weak compared to us."

"She's dead." Hayley taunts.

"I'll make sure Sayra comes after you first, harlot." Yoo-Jae growls. "Sunny, do me a favor."

"Like what?" Sunny turns her attention to Yoo-Jae who has deadpan expression on his face.

"Make them feel what Priscilla is feeling at the moment."

"But-"

"Now, Sun-hi." Yoo-Jae growls as the young woman nods her head.

It's then that Elijah can feel the stabbing feeling all over his limbs; it's as if he were in boiling water and someone had him pinned to the ground. His skin being pulled back as a blade is wedged into his muscles. He looks around to see that Kol and Davina were no hunching over like the rest of them.

"What you are feeling is just a tiny percentage of what she is feeling at the moment. That ach in your leg is a wound she received when she saved a little boy. She's currently fighting poison that can kill just about anything in this world. You know thing of loss or pain. We have dealt with it all. Now if you excuse us. We will take our leader and leave you to your petty wars." Yoo-Jae hisses as he starts out the door; sunny stays back a few moments.

"We lost a good friend today… she is mortality wounded and you decided to pick a fight when she just killed off an old ally. The emotional baggage we carry is more then you can handle She-wolf. You as a mother should only keep her eyes on your child. Not on yourself or man. That was she was getting at. She-we have seen so much and want only the best for Hope. Do not think will not hesitate to take her away from you. Because, we will. Now, if you know what is best leave Percy alone… when she is ready she'll be back. Davina, Kol she requested you two to go to the house in two days time. She has a request." With that Sunny leaves after Jin-Jin appears and tells her it's time to go.

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.-JasZ**_


	13. The Others

_**I'm gonna try to clarify on certain things on the next chap... more and more secrets and details of Priscilla will be known. hopely that will answer some questions. -JasZ**_

* * *

Elijah stands beside his brother and Davina as they wait for the door to open. When it does, they are greeted by a petite woman…they realized that it's Emeralda. Her head held high as she narrows her eyes and grounds her teeth. A smile quirks up as she allows them in.

"Why don't you invite the rest of your group up? Instead of having them hide in the rose bush." She informs them in a soft Spanish accent as she walks away from them. "Close the door when the last of you lot come in."

Elijah told his other siblings to stay back.. But of course, Rebekah didn't want to leave them. Klaus, holding baby Hope, hated not being the strongest so he had to make his presences known. Marcel, Josh and Aiden were there along with Hayley and her husband. As they all walk in they see the Emeralda there waiting by the front room. Something about her screamed that Priscilla influence

"Is that the child?" she questions as she eyes baby Hope. "What a pretty baby you are." She coos at Hope who launches herself at the woman.

Hayley nearly reaches out to snatch her daughter from this woman. It's when a twinkle in her eyes stop her. The woman has a luring and mother like feel to her. Holding baby Hope like one would hold something wonderful she hums.

"Percy will be down in a few. Please take a seat. I'll make sure, Ivy doesn't poison the wolves."

"I would poison you, but I'd miss my best friend." A tall, dark haired woman walks in with tea.

"Now, Don't make me call Warren."

"Just because I'm allowing him to warm my bed doesn't mean I love him."

"Denial… now, Tell me what is the development in the situation with Regina and The Mikaelson witches?" Emeralda turns her attention to the group as Hope plays with her necklace.

"Is Priscilla all right?" Elijah asks which earns him a look from Hayley. A look that can only be decided as envy.

"She's fine. Wiping the floor with entrails of her enemies." Ivy replies as she takes a cookie from a plate and hands it to the baby.

Hayley is about to slap it out of her hand but Klaus shoves it away. The look on Emeralda's face is a smile. This makes the Hybrid angry… who is this woman that makes everyone stare at her with desire and trust. Even Jackson seems enticed with her.

"I just pulled them out of the oven when you rang. Percy loves sweets with her tea, ever since we were little girls. She was never able to get it right." Emeralda smiles as takes one from the plate Ivy offers her.

"She's doing better,"

"then why isn't she here?" Klaus asks as he hears someone shuffling into the room.

"that would be her." Emeralda smiles as Priscilla enters the room, she appears to have healed about sixty five percent of the wounds they seen her with two days ago.

"Percy, you look like hell." Ivy laughs at her.

"Thanks, Ivy. Looks like your finally off your monthly."

"Good one!" a male voice calls out from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Nikko." Ivy hisses. "Remind why we let my brother tag along this trip?"

"Same reason you wouldn't let me tag along with Percy."

"Right they make stupid choices… Remember Salem."

"My choice in men has nothing to do with what's going on now." Priscilla growls as she sits beside Emeralda.

"Why did you want us here?" Kol asks as he eyes the women, not in interest or anything that would get him in trouble with Davina.

"I asked you and Davina to be here for some training. I want you two to train under Elda. She will teach you some things seeing that she knows a lot more then I do. Ivy will be there to annoy and try to take advantage of you."

"Like she did poor Warren!" Nikko calls out just when everyone was going to ask why they were going to do that.

"I'm going to kick your sorry ass Nikko Mora. And when I do, I'll make sure to let mama know why I locked you in a coffin and left you to rot." Ivy howls at her brother who waltzes into the room.

"What I meant is she's going to try to inflict pain and distract you. While you all attempt to get whatever Elda is trying to teach you. I trust these two with my life."

"Elda, I trust…Ivy is another story." Nikko smiles as he avoids a dagger that Ivy launches at him. "I'm going to tell Lilli."

"And why-"

"I know Elda sent you those things… I allowed it."

"Why did she make it seem that you were going to kill her?" Josh asks seeing that Emeralda is cooing at the baby girl.

"A test to see if you would rat me out, we don't trust easily. I don't trust half of you but, if Percy does…who am I to come in and say no we can't help you. But be warned you try to use what you learned from me against us. You will pay with this life and the next."

"The she-wolf is going to pay already…" Sunny enters with a sheet. "The boys have gone back to the front lines. Nikko, you should go back to Chicago. Hunter wants you there as soon as possible."

"We are doing this in case something should go array and we are not here." Emeralda looks into Elijah's eyes. "War is making his way to your door way. Death has already been invited in. the others will be here soon enough…" It's then that the door is blasted in there looms two figures.

* * *

_**There you have it... I'm not sure where this is going anymore. i feel like i keep adding characters in... i guess we will see where it goes... I hope you enjoyed.-JasZ**_


	14. Awakening

_**So here's the next Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Emeralda blinks a few times and smiles at Jin-Jin who looks rather annoyed. Jackson and Hayley stare in awe at the man beside Jin-Jin. As the man steps closer, the scent follows into the room. There stands Oliver, looking at Jackson and Hayley with disinterest.

"Ollie." Jackson chuckles as he goes to embrace the man he viewed as brother.

"I wouldn't do that… He's still adjusting to the affects… I might have pushed him a little too hard..." Ivy shrugs while taking a sip of her hazelnut coffee. "He's body is still healing …"

"How long as he-"

"When did ya'll meet Percy?" Ivy retorts. "Hearing that the right hand man of the '_King'_ and '_Queen'_" She air quotes the titles of the hybrids. "I wanted to help out. I persuaded this little girl to help me bring back Blondie over there."

"Why?" Hayley questions staring at the women who are still seated across from them.

"He was a friend of yours. We wanted to show you that we mean to protect the baby… We could have just dragged him back to hell. But that would make for a hell of a lot of paper work. I have enough of that." Ivy retorts as Nikko grins at his sister.

"What Ivy is saying, is that we can't just take a life after giving it another chance. It's against our code. He is linked to us. We hurt he hurts. We didn't wish it upon him… it's the cost of resurrection."

"Ollie, it's good to have you back." Jackson beams up at him.

"Wish I could say the same." That wipes the smile off Jackson's face. "I've seen you haven't been doing what you were supposed to."

"Ollie."

"Okay, puppy, time for you to train with Nikko. Please be careful. I don't want anyone of you to kill the other without me there. I want to record it." Ivy shoos her brother and Oliver.

The two glare at Ivy but listen to the older she-wolf. Nikko may be the only male in his family he is still bound to the upbringing of his clan. He is to respect the highest of authorities in his wolf kin…which happens to be his sister Ivy at the moment. Oliver gives the hybrid couple a last look of resentment and walks away.

"He's still cross about the rude wake up call." Emeralda replies as Priscilla lays her head on her shoulder.

"Now, I want to talk about you threatening to hurt Percy. If you so much look at her the wrong way I'll have you puppies, turned over my knee. "

"You are a common half breed." Klaus eyes the woman with interest.

"Actually, I'm more than just a common half-breed, bub. While, you all parade yourself as alphas..Kings and queen… I'm something higher than that. I happen to be a descendant of the first wolves. You're blood happens to be dulled out over the years of mortal blood in your veins. So no matter if you are part of my pack or not. You will do whatever it takes to protect my family and myself."

"How-"

"Mother is pure blooded….father…the dumb-ass, that he is, still carries hints of it for being mother's mate."

"Explain why you would want to risk your live being this true heir…on a baby?" Aiden questions while looking at the hazel-eyed woman.

"Easy, because I feel like it. I know the feeling of being hurt and haunted down… we all have. I was born from two different races… A powerful sorcerer and a wolf; my powers would grow to destroy… My siblings as well. We are the ones that stand between life and death for that little girl."

"So you're like a princess to the wolves?"

"No, I'm the goddess." She smirks while the Jin-Jin snorts beside Sunny.

"If your mama heard you claim that. You'd be tossed across the room." Jin-Jin replies.

"Right… I'll keep that in mind when the others are trying to sniff your pants."

"Fuck you, Ivy."

"Thanks for the invite but Warren does the job for now."

"I would like to start training you as soon as possible.." Emeralda cuts of the banter while looking at the group.

"So you're not going to explain what Priscilla mumbles about two days ago?" Kol questions as he dunks his biscuit into the mug.

"In time we will tell you… but right now it doesn't matter. Jin-Jin, can you take Percy up. She fell asleep." Emeralda asks the baby faced man as his sister waits by the door way.

Elijah can see the questions that swim in the young woman's eyes. The room is silent until the Moon siblings and Priscilla are out. Ivy gives them a smirk as Elijah eyes the two women. It's when Emeralda takes his hand and runs her slender fingers over his palm.

* * *

_**There you have it... you have a blast from the past... i'm debating if Ollie will have a major part or not. What the hell is Emeralda up too? Anyhooo... i hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_


	15. Sorrow and Heart-break

_**Here's the next Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

"You are blessed with the hand of Sorrow… How unnerving I haven't seen this in such a long time." She looks into his eyes.

"Why do you have all have hazel colored eyes?" Josh mumbles….

"Heartbreak. Hazel-eyes stand for heart break."

"So, you're heart breakers?" Josh retorts as he looks at the two.

"It could mean that I have broken hearts. But it could mean that I will always be the one that will end up with the broken heart… so far that latter is true not just for me but for Percy and Ivy. We are always left to rot with emotions that others do not return. That is way the one that carries the hand of sorrow always seeks for the hazel-eyed mate. To share the pain…"

Several hours later,

Elijah is currently seated at a park bench. His thoughts all jumbled thanks to the woman who allied herself with Priscilla. He's never heard of such things. Nor does he believe that story about finding his mate… yet why did he feel an attraction to Priscilla?

"You cannot deny your attraction to Percy. Nor the fact that you are conflicted on your feelings for the wolf 'queen'." Emeralda's voice slices the silent night.

"How is it that you found me?" Elijah spots the petite woman. She was shorter then Priscilla yet something about her screamed authority.

"I was browsing for a good shop to buy something to nibble on. I just happened to find you here. You don't have to tell me anything. But I can tell by mannerism you are conflicted."

"My mannerism… what hoax is that?"

"I guess that little fib doesn't work anymore… As you know what I do and how I do things. But rest assure, I will never lure you to a trap. You have the same fate as I… we both have been 'gifted' by the hand of sorrow. Your attraction to Percy is something you can deny but your actions tell us otherwise. The girl, Hayley, she held your heart at one point correct?"

Giving her a slight nod; Elijah finds himself feel a bit relaxed. He's never felt such a way since he was a child. Looking at Emeralda who just smiles at him; flashing dimples at him. He notices the twinkle in her eyes… it's the same twinkle he's seen on Priscilla.

"How do you know Priscilla?"

"I've known her all my life… grew up together made a pack to ways be there for one another. The war took everything from us. It's why we are so close along with the seekers and dolls."

"This war… Where is it being held?"

"Far away from here…" Emeralda mumbles as turns to look behind her.

"if you want us to trust you… why not tell us of the location."

"That would be treason."

"You fear death?"

"Death, no… we are imprisoned within ourselves… unable to escape as the torture continues on and on… I have felt it's affects once before. I do not wish to go back."

"You've committed treason?"

"No, it was close to it. Luring men isn't something to be proud of. But it has to been done. A mask I wear when I face the world… much like you do. I just want to warn you… don't string her along. She's suffered enough. Figure out what you want… the She-wolf, Percy or the one that will soon reappear in your life."

The look Elijah gives her only makes the petite woman smile and offers him a giggle. For some odd reason he feels at ease with her. Like talking to an old friend: who hasn't been tainted by his family drama? It's then that he notices the pain in her eyes… the same pain that reflected in his soul.

"What do you mean?" Elijah stands up, towering over the woman. Yet that doesn't seem to startle by any means she just pats him on his forearm.

"I mean that a storm is brewing… the winds and destruction far worse than the events that approaching your brother's doorstep. Just be careful on you who allow to join your circle. This person has a history with your family of bailing and going against you."

"How-"

"Foresight does come in handy but I must go… Percy will awake soon and questions where I have been. She dislikes it when I part from her side without her knowledge. Gil and Goon will soon return to watch over Esperanza." She turns to leave just then a gust of wind swirls by; allowing her long waist length curls to dance with the breeze. Elijah sees a small drawing on back of her neck… crossbones…

* * *

_**Could that be a sign? Can Emeralda really be trusted? Who is this person that will come into Elijah's life and cause a mess? Esperanza means Hope in Spanish. on that note let me know what you think.-JasZ**_


	16. Phone Call

_**Here's another chap! I hope you enjoy-Jasz**_

* * *

Elijah recovers to see that she no longer is within his eyesight. He frowns. How can he trust the woman if she seems to run off. Just as Priscilla has done, this girl has done the same. Just as he about to get up his phone rings. Picking up without glancing at the caller id.

"Yes?"

"Elijah," Hayley's voice blooms on the other side.

"What is it this time?" the annoyance in his voice is clears as day.

"The two men are back, they insist on staying with Hope."

"Allow them to be there."

"Is it because of that woman?"

"Hayley, they are trying to help us. If you keep pressing them, they will turn against us. We need them to help us, Hayley."

"We got the wolves and-"

"What good will it be if we don't know what we are up against."

"She's threatened Jack and Myself!"

"It's seems that you fail to see you are the one to start it."

"Why are you siding with her?"

"My niece is in endangered, if someone allies with us to protect her I'll take the chance. You are the only one fighting them."

"Maybe I should just take Hope-"

"You will do no such thing! Niklaus will not allow it… nor will I. Now stop with all your childish behavior and see reason."

"You are doing this to spite me!"

"I'm not doing anything, Hayley… I just want my niece to live in peace."

Elijah just had enough with the argument he's having with Hayley. Since she heard of Priscilla; she's been on Elijah's case. Hounding him about his whereabouts and being territorial. She seems to be thinking that everyone is after her… forgetting about the danger her infant daughter is facing. He really needs to speak with his brother when it comes to certain issues involving Hayley's choices… It's come to that point that he may ask the Dolls and Seekers to take the child…

* * *

_**There you have... what do you think he'll do?-JasZ**_


	17. Sunny Sideup

_**Okay, so i'm sorry this is a little late. I tried to get my laptop fixed and nada... i had to take over my parents... but hey least i updated. it's better then never.-JasZ**_

* * *

"I have to go." Elijah pockets his mobile when he clicks on her. Something about her fighting against Priscilla; makes him rethink all the things he has thought were right. Can it be spite? Envy? Or is she just trying to figure out something they are missing?

Has he been enchanted by a pretty face and words that can be carried to the wind? Maybe he's just trying to bury all the feelings he has for Hayley… trying to make her appear the problem….Is this what Emeralda was foretelling? His mind drills at all the things that have happened the last few days.

It's then that he spots Sunny there smiling at him. How odd that two visits from Priscilla's group. The bubbly woman walks up to him. Patting his forearm and pulling her phone out.

"You know, she's not that bad…. Percy tends bring out the worse of people." Sunny tells him.

"You would speak ill of her?"

"Oh she knows. We say it to her face… It runs in her blood. Percy and Elda have that thanks to their step mother."

"Their step mother? They have the same step mother?"

"Their sisters." Sunny answers.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"They are twins… Percy is older by a few minutes. They tend to forget that people don't know all their back story."

"Have you known them long?"

"All my life, we grew up together. My father was friends with their's. When my father passed and their father vanished. We grew closer, Yoo has been there to help us. He's best friends with Elda. When the war took a toll for the worst we cling together. Percy went to fight against the wishes of their brothers. Elda was forced to become a doll.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Elda slipped out… sneaky little doll that she is. I went after her. Percy will have a fit seeing that they are the only ones righting a wrong. I also wanted Ice cream."

"What do you know about Hayley's dislike towards Priscilla?"

"Easy, Hayley is trying to protect her baby. When a newbie comes in and tries to move in on your family. She leashes out, any child of abandonment would. Percy and Hayley's personality clash. Years of training herself, pretending that she doesn't care; same goes to the she wolf. Don't give up on Hayley. She's just adjusting"

"How is that you are so happy… and know what to say?"

"Don't let my cheerfulness and eagerness to help out… I crave mayhem and death just like my sisters. We will never act on those actions; we gave that up when we turned our backs. So don't fret. As for the love thing… just keep little Lijah down there tucked away. Lust and desire will only get you into trouble. Clouding your judgment. Trust me, we know."

"why do you all drive me in circles?"

Sunny, looks at her phone, eyes widen and a frown crawls on her baby face. Patting Elijah's arm again, she pucks her phone away. Elijah eyes the girl with disdain, knowing that she would answer some questions.

"It's fun. Well I got to jet…"

"Why do you all do that?"

"Do what?" Sunny turns her head towards him.

"Run off after talking to me."

"Ah… Sorry, it's a force of habit we have. Don't take it wrong. We don't tend to linger long. But like I said before…. Don't get Hayley wrong. Percy actually likes her… something about reminding her of Ivy… I don't see it. But each other own."

"Thank you."

"For whatever for?"

"Risking your life for my family."

"Big guy, we thanks aren't needed." She frowns as she glances at her phone again. "I really have to go. Jin-Jin is going to have a fit. He maybe my baby brother, but that boy is to over protective for his own good. See you soon, Noble one." Sunny breaks off into a sprint.

Getting up, Elijah starts back to the compound, since the threat of Freya and the others. Elijah has been forced to return 'home'. Once he steps into the compound he can hear Kol taunting Rebekah about something as Davina just huffs and mumbles something about him being an idiot. Klaus snarls at the two to stop before he rips their heads off and allowing wild creatures to nibble on their corpse. Ignoring the group, he makes his way to his bedroom. There he strips out of his suit and quickly allows sleep to take him.

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Some secrets and reasons why some of the chars. actions are the way they are. until there i hope you enjoy-JasZ**_


	18. In Dreams

_**Here's another Chap. I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

He feels consist throbbing pain on his chest, his body numb as he attempts to move. His eye lids widen at the sight of a woman sitting on his chest. Face paint covers her features dramatically in sharp angles and colors of reds, blacks and white… tribal markings. It's clear that death, and war surround the woman. Dark raven locks that whirl wildly as her pitch black gaze stares into his soul. She's hunched over him, like an animal would over its prey.

Her lips curl over her teeth, almost appearing like a dark, sinister smile…. Long, slender fingers spread on his chest as her palm rest on bare on his skin. Her dark outfit hugs her….

"You shouldn't trust them…" She snarls… "Death follows them…"

Elijah stares at the woman, who pulls out a long blade and slowly presses the tip of the blade on his chest. Quickly she begins to doodle on him. He feels the blood that starts to flow from the wounds. Trying once again to free himself only causes her to laugh at him. The woman slams her hand on to the wound.

"You are mine, until I release you…" Her thick accent blares into his ears. "You will bring me the girl and her whore of a sister… Only then will I spare you from eternal misery."

Elijah can feel heat raise from his body as if he was being branded… he has become cattle to some lady.. who was this woman? What does she want with him? The heat is to much for him to keep from fighting that his eyes droop…

It's then when he hears the door being slammed open, that his eyes search for the source of the noise. There stands Priscilla; the look on her face only confuses him. She walks up to him and blinks several times… brushing several strands of hair away from his face.

"How are you feeling?" She questions while waving at someone.

Emeralda waltzes in with a tray filled with mugs. Emeralda takes a seat on the left side of the bed as she settles down the tray on the night stand. Waving her hand Priscilla closes the door and a click can be heard. Handing a mug to Priscilla, Emeralda gingerly gives one to Elijah who looks at them oddly.

"I'm fine." His voice seemed scratch from lack of use. "Why does my voice…"

"You've been in a trace for several days… Your brother called and told us of this. We came as soon as we could…"

"Days!" He's missed things that could have been trivial to this war.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. Other then the fact that Finn is no longer in the picture. Along with Regina, who has vanished.… That isn't a good thing." Emeralda takes a sip of her tea. "Drink the tea. It's to regain your strength quicker then drinking blood."

"I don't understand." Elijah mumbles still unable to believe that days have slipped from him.

"We will get to the bottom of this." Priscilla offers him a smile. "Elda, will venture into your mind if you allow her."

"Yes," Elijah answers.

Emeralda sets her mug down and wipes her hands on a napkin. Placing them on either side of his temple. Closing her eyes, Elijah keeps his open, looking at the face of the young woman. Its when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Elijah, my sister will not harm you." Priscilla coos.

Its then that Emeralda jerks back with a gasp. Her eyes wide with fear and shock. Glancing at Priscilla, she shakes her head. Muttering something under her breath.

"Death has claimed you…" Emeralda states… "Mata has claimed him."

"How is that possible?" Priscilla questions.

"She's angry… she wants to get back at us.. for disobeying…"

"I think it's time for a visit."

"No, you are too weak. We have a bit of time!"

His head starts to pound wildly as his blood races in his viens. Elijah has the need to do the bidding of the being from his dream. Both women were here, he can please the woman that makes his blood boil with eagerness. He reaches for Emeralda who quickly gets out of his grasp. Yet, he's faster and stronger… Pinning her to the wall, he has her trapped.

"Snap out of it, Noble one!" Emeralda cries as her hazel eyes shine with understanding. "do not let the goddess take control! She will take everything you hold dear."

"She says otherwise-"

"Elijah!" Priscilla jumps onto his back while her hands cradle his head. Swiftly, she snaps his neck….

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Klaus enters the room to see Elijah slumped on the ground and Priscilla standing over him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_**So the threat is getting closer to home... I hope you enjoyed and hopefully Elijah escapes Mata's clutches...I know it's short... i'm trying to balance school and two jobs so hopefully it'll work out better in the next few days-Jasz**_


	19. linked

_**Here's another Chap! I Hope you enjoy. -JasZ**_

* * *

Elijah comes too several moments. Gil and Goon stand there… looking at him with frowns. Gil for some reason has a stick that is extend towards him. Gil quickly hands the stick to Goon who just chucks it out the window and slips into a chair. There they stare at Elijah with curious eyes.

"Is-Is Emeralda alright?" Elijah questions.

"She's fine… You need to Fight Mata." Goon replies idly not wanting to give to much.

"Who is Mata?"

"Mata is the woman you visited you in your dream state. Seems she cornered Jola into allowing her to visit you in your weaken state."

"Again, who is Mata?"

"Translate her name, Noble one."

"Kill.."

"Yes, she to our people is the Goddess of true Death… as well as War and Decay. Seems she figured out what the sisters are trying to do. It's unnerving how far she would go."

"It's a miracle… that Regina is too much of a girly girl, to get her hands dirty. Why Mata chose her as a high priest of her temple is unknown. I would've gone with Percy or Elda." Gil mumbles while staring off into space.

"They worshiped her?" Elijah recalls the two saying that they disobeyed Mata. "Why did they disobey?"

Goon and Gill share a look. "They disobeyed, because they are not heartless. Nor the power that comes from it. They were told to give up all they know. To kill the other in order to gain a seat in Mata's court. The sisters refused…. The war was waging and they wanted to help in that. Mata was upset but let them be… I guess she heard what Elda got into and punished her by stripping the powers she was born with… Percy gave some of her's up so her sister wouldn't be completely powerless.

The rest of our gods found out what Mata had done without trail and served her… she would not lay a hand on the other sister… I guess that is why she sent Regina… to get the child Raise her and send her to kill the sisters. Since she isn't a direct descendant of our blood line. "

"Direct?"

"We are linked to one another. Our people we may not carry the blood of a certain person to be related. But the gods made it be that we are. That is why we would kill for one another. We didn't choose to be born to a certain person… that is why a god would brand us as their child. We like; The sisters followed Mata."

"We were handpicked by Mata herself when we were born."

"I wanted to be under the protection of Cellos god of the skies." Gil mumbles as he blinks away.

"Why does she want me to do her bidding?"

"You are dead… As one of the dead; you belong to her anyways. Unless lady Sayra got to you first. She is the goddess of the underworld. She is kind and loving… when we were shunned, she welcomed us with open arms. Gave us her protection and allows us to venture in and out of her domain. Sayra and Mata are allies but they stand against each other on this. Sayra high priestess is Lily, Ivy's sister."

"You have many gods?"

"Yes, but you have to fear Mata… all the gods fear her… she's the one that can end our kind…"

"What can I do to break this?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes,"

"You can't… the last person who was branded…died and until this day we don't know if she has escaped it… then again we don't really care about her."

"She was a bitch from what I heard. Killing her husband to be with his kin… and baring a bastard."

"How can-"

"She is the reason we are all cursed." Gil growls as he stands up.

"She's the reason we can't express our love psychically to our partner without the fear of death taking them or us away."

Elijah stares at them, never has he seen the two so angry… the two that are always goofing off and laughing. Making his niece giggle and feel safe. The clowns that Priscilla calls friends and allies.

"Are you serious?"

"We are to remain pure until the end…it is if we only find our other half or the gods that claim us sees that we have earned our right to marriage or that kind of activity."

"So far none of us… Not even Elda who just pretend to be a harlot… they drug men into believing they have done the deed. Got to love the fact that Elda was taken in by Xochitl at a young age."

"Have you noticed that the witch looks like Xochitl?"

"I have or the male as Alec?"

"Do you think Sayra allowed their souls to be reborn?"

"Not sure."

"How's the patient?" Sunny appears with a tray, from his seat Elijah can smell the same tea Emeralda had first presented him.

"How's Elda?"Goon questions as he stands up to take the tray

"Elda just has a bruised neck, she's fine. Nothing she's not use to."

Elijah feels something stab him… he hurt an ally against his will.

"Don't fret, big guy. This isn't against you… they know that. No harm will come to you or them. Mata is a crazy woman. A warrior to the extreme; it's odd how you are of Viking descendant and she's the reason they raised and fell. Percy and Elda will find a way to get you free."

Elijah just tries to process all the things he's heard today.. of the goddess that has claimed him and the link she has to the sisters. To the group who are trying to help them. But something isn't right. They are still hiding something. The thing is still unknown but for sure it has to do something with Mata and Regina…

* * *

_**There you have it... We now know a little bit more about Mata and her relationship with the girls. but can that be all? I hope you enjoyed-JasZ**_


	20. The Right Thing

_**Here's the next chap.**_

* * *

Several weeks later,

Freya stands before them, pleading them to help her… it's seems that Dahlia knows her whereabouts. Klaus doesn't trust her… not that they blame him being the paranoid man that he is. But Elijah can see that she's terrified of what may come. Kol and Davina just watch as the scene unfolds.

Elijah has been at the many practices that Kol and Davina had gone to. Emeralda taught them magic that only the gods knew off. Magic that can only been passed down to those of their bloodline. Which turns out that Kol's host was in fact a descendant of their people. Along with Davina who's ancestor married into.

As the war rages on, Hayley and Jackson have run off with baby Hope in hiding in the bayou. Klaus has been stabilized against Kol and the other's wishes. Priscilla as been lingering watching Elijah and his movements whenever he would get to close to anyone.

They are still unsure what Mata has done to Elijah. If he's even in the right state of mind. It's when he starts to recognize what the sisters are saying in their native tongue that Elijah starts to piece things together. He unsure he should place his trust on them as he had done before. The way they speak of Regina and Mata it's not out of spite or fear. But of affection and sadness, something he's only heard from Rebekah and himself when it involves Klaus.

"You have been silent." Priscilla notes as she stands beside Elijah.

"This is going array." Elijah mumbles as he looks down at the group of vampires that have volunteered to help the cause.

"With that kind of mindset of course it would." Priscilla offers him a smile… a true smile that hasn't appeared in many moons.

Elijah is taken by the smile that seems to brighten her features. Making her appear in her late teens to early twenties. Elijah feels something in him stir… unsure if it's the affects of Mata, he quickly averts his gaze.

"You should go, Mata may take control once more."

"I doubt that, Mata, is rather busy with Regina." Priscilla replies while placing a hand on Elijah's forearm. "I know I've caused problems between you and the she-wolf. For that I'm sorry."

Elijah peeks at her from the corner of his eye. He had a long talk with Hayley, before she ran off with the baby into the night. The things he said to Cami were a double sided blade… One that Emeralda revealed to him. He had gone against Kol… his allies… believing he was doing what was right. Priscilla and the others weren't around when the deed was done. Kol and Davina were off with the sisters attempting to find a way to lure Dahlia into a trap.

"Priscilla, do you believe that I have done the right thing?" Elijah questions as he turns to face the petite woman.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Elijah. You believe you have done what is right to protect your niece and that's all that matters. Klaus will not be pleased but I'll make him see the light."

"Percy." Oliver's voice slices the tense that looms over the two beings.

"Ollie, what's the matter?" Priscilla turns to the blond.

"Lady Sayra, wanted to speak with you."

"When?"

"Now," Oliver eyes the Original that stands to closer to the petite warrior.

"I'll meet-"

"She's in the courtyard."

Priscilla's eyes widen as she snaps her fingers after she recovers. Her floral dress is replaced by a teal mesh overlapping dress. Hair pulled up on the crown of her head. A goddess head chain to top it off and sandals. Elijah follows the two, to spot the Goddess of the underworld. Her back turned to them… but the aura around her is something he's never felt before.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for not posting anything one this story last week. working two jobs, school, catching up on sleep and writing and updating are getting harder to balance... I'll try my best to keep my old routine up.-JasZ**_


	21. Ah oh!

_**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I started different projects and work has been stretching me thin. But i'll try my best to update. I hope you enjoy this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Days have turned to months and the bloodshed had tripled. The Mikaelsons have been fighting long and hard to protect their princess. Priscilla and the others have been stretched thin to the point that they have lost sleep and weight. Elijah has noted a change among Hayley as she watches everyone linger about.

He has come to terms with Hayley and her husband. He's seen Priscilla and Hayley being civil when Hope is around. His brothers and sisters have been coming up with plans. Davina and Kol have learned so much from the sisters. Yet something isn't adding up.

Everyone is located in the compound aiding those who need it. The war has spread and death as well. Bodies litter the quarter. Allies and enemies of old have joined forces to stop the evil yet nothing seems to help.

"Someone! I need help!" Oliver cries as he storms into the compound with a body.

The Mikaelson siblings rush towards him and see the body of one Gia. Frozen, Elijah looks at her. He hasn't seen her in months. Not since Dahlia had appeared. She looked worse for wear.

"Good lord!" Emeralda rushes forward and places a hand on the woman.

"Elda, be careful. We don't know how long she's been out there. Or if Mata has gotten to her." Yoo calls out from the stair case.

"She needs to be properly taken care off! Can we just take care of her!"

Sunny appears with a blood bag. Davina goes to stand beside Kol, he wraps an around her and holds her close. Elijah turns to see Yul slam into a wall. As Priscilla rushes forward to her friend she falls to her knees. Sunny cries out in pain and Emeralda faints. All of Priscilla's people falls to the ground in pain. The Vampires, witches and Wolves watch the unknown species being knocked out. Oliver is connected to them.

"What is going on!" Kol and Davina watch them.

"It's their god! The king of their kind."

"Garrett can't you do something? Why aren't Davina and I being affected?"

"You are part of them… Their blood runs in your veins but it has been thinned out. You are safe for right now." Garrett replies, Garrett is of another species but an ally to the sisters. "I can't. I'm not of their kind… Mata must have swayed Creed."

They watch as the Mora siblings shift… a laugh is heard and a figure appears at the door way that Oliver had stepped not only ten minutes ago.

* * *

_**The beginning of the end is beginning. Lets hope the outcome isn't death for our favorite chars!. Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	22. Whispers part one

**_Sorry, for not updating this one as much! I swear i'll try to update this more often as well as making them longer.-JasZ_**

* * *

Elijah sees the woman from his nightmare. Instead of dressed in a buckskin dress. She is dressed in a long blood red gown. Her hair pulled back, line eyeliner makes her eyes pop more. She waves an arm at towards her them.

Freya, Kol and Davina chant to protect those around them. This only makes the goddess laugh at their attempts. Garrett extends his arm and conjures a weapon. Again she laughs at him. She turns to face Priscilla's limp body. Leaning down she caress her cheek.

"It is too bad that she didn't become my second. All you had to do was kill that sister of your's. My daughter, you were part of me… fruit from my loins….. When you wake up you will do as you're told. Take the life of your sister… Bathe in her blood…"

The Mikaelson's watch as the goddess of death, war, and decay. She seems to be whispering more things into her daughter's ear… yet they attempt to process that Mata gave birth to sisters. The sisters that she wants to pin against each other… to kill one another for sport…

Blinking away confusion they miss the goddess' exit. They don't hesitate to seek the sisters. Oliver is the first to recover… yet the emptiness expression in his gaze tells them something is terribly wrong. It isn't until Priscilla wakes that they see and feel the coldness of her heart. It's as if Mata had turned the switch off… A switch that will cause poison and blood to spread across the land…. And the only way for them to turn it back on is too do something that someone will not want to.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


End file.
